Secrets part one
by Logan Huntzberger's Girl
Summary: OneShot. ZoeyandLogan. Kind of like SelfHatred's Truth or Dare But not quite. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing Zoey 101 although I wish I did. (Author says under her breath, Chase.)**

"**Hey Zoey," Logan and Chase said in turns.**

"**Hey guys what's up?" Zoey replied.**

"**Nothin' much." They said again. (in turn)**

"**Great, but I gotta go, we're having a party in the girls' lounge. Later." She said as she walked off.**

"**Bye," they said in unison.**

**When Zoey walked away, Chase pushed Logan.**

"**Dude, u totally ripped off my chance of going out w/ Zoey by being my twin and knowing what I was going to say."**

"**No man, u ripped off your own chance of going out w/ Zoey by acting like a fool, wait, wait, wait, aren't you going out with Ashley." Logan said as he waited for a reply. **

"**I was thinking about breaking up w/ her and just being friends, that way I'm free to go out w/ Zoey. **

"**Whatever," Logan said, they both spun around to walk back to the dorms when they saw Mike and Dana walking hand-in-hand down the beach.**

"**Do you see what I see?" Chase said.**

"**If you see Mike and Dana hand-in-hand, then yes." Logan replied.**

"**This date was great," Dana said, "but I have to go, we're having a party in the girl's lounge."**

**Bye," Mike said as Dana kissed him on the cheek.**

**IN THE GIRL'S LOUNGE**

"**Ok, everyone quiet down," Nicole yelled. "We're going to play a game of Truth or Dare, if you're going to play get a seat at the table."**

**Half the girls sat down, and the other half quickly backed away just so they could watch.**

"**Since this was Zoey's idea, we're going to quiz her first." Nicole finished. "Dana, please do the honors."**

"**My pleasure," Dana said evilly. "Truth or Dare, Zoey?"**

"**Ummm," Zoey said, "Truth… no dare." Zoey said.**

**"Ohhh," all the girls said**

"**I dare you… to make-out with Chase in front of Ashley," Dana said.**

"**What?" Zoey yelled. "I can't do that."**

"**You can do that or you can face the consequence, which one?" Dana said.**

"**What's the consequence?" Zoey said cooling off.**

"**Um… the consequence is you have to make out with Logan for a minute and thirty seconds." Dana said while laughing evilly.**

"**I don't want to hurt Ashley so I think I'll take the second one (ewww)" Zoey said.**

**"Well, you have to do it now," Dana and Nicole said.**

"**Fine," Zoey said. "But nobody can come, I'll have Chase witness." **

"**Whatever, have fun," Nicole said.**

**I can't believe I have to make out with Logan, Zoey thought.**

**Zoey was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Logan was coming straight for her. BAM! They both ran into each other. **

"**Logan, I was just coming to see you." Zoey said getting up and brushing off.**

"**You, coming to see me, why?" Logan asked in a confused voice.**

"**Look, I'll fill you in if you promise not to tell anyone." Zoey said.**

"**Fine," Logan said.**

"**Ok," Zoey said pulling Logan to a near bench. "We were playing Truth or Dare at our party, I was dared to kiss Chase in front of Ashley, I asked for a consequence and the consequence was that I have to make out with you for a minute and thirty seconds with Chase as a witness." Zoey said quickly.**

"**Whoa." Logan said. "So I get to make out with the prettiest girl at PCA?" "YES," Logan yelled as he jumped off the bench.**

"**You really think that I'm the prettiest girl at PCA, that's so sweet." Zoey said. "Yeah, let's go find Chase so we can start," Logan said as he grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her.**

**(A/N: Just so you know, it's raining outside. HARD. Now on with the story.)**

**They found Chase about half an hour later, making out with Ashley in the lounge.**

"**CHASE," Logan yelled. **

"**What?" Chase yelled back.**

"**Chase, I have to go, bye ya'll." Ashley said as she walked away.**

"**What do you want, Logan," Chase said.**

"**Zoey, care to explain?" Logan said looking at her.**

"**Sure." Zoey said. "Ok," "We were playing Truth or Dare at our party, and I was dared to kiss you, Chase in front of Ashley, I asked for a consequence and the consequence was that I have to make out with Logan for a minute and thirty seconds with you, Chase as a witness."**

"**Whoa" Chase said**

"**Let's get this over with, Logan." Zoey said.**

**"Ok, but Chase has to stand outside the closet." Logan said.**

**"Fine." Zoey said. "Chase, stay out here, use your watch and set the timer for a minute thirty. Knock on the door when its over, got it?"**

**"Got it." Chase said.**

**They walked into the closet and stared at each other. Then, they both leaned in and started kiss. Zoey backed Logan into a wall and deepened the kiss. Logan slipped his tongue into Zoey's mouth and moved his tongue around. _Wow, she's a great kisser_, Logan thought. _Knock, Knock. _After thirty seconds of waiting, Chase finally heard a muffled 'just a second.' After 15 minutes of making out, they finally walked out of the closet.**

**"Zoey, wait," Logan said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"**

**"Yes." Zoey said. She gave hip a peck on the lips. "See you later, sweetie." "Bye," Logan said.**

**Read and Review Please**

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry the soryare so short, but I promise the sequel will be a lot longer. I like Logan and Zoey together. (Sorry Zoey and Chase fans) The sequel is gonna be called 'Secrets part two. It might be a one-shot(like this one)or more. I haven't decided yet. But be on the lookout for it. If your wondering why it's soo short is because I was having a small writer's block. Remember: Read and Review.**


End file.
